Aroma
by vampire-klaudia
Summary: Porque esa flor amarilla tenia un aroma especial...


**Hola a todos!**

**Esta es mi segunda historia asi que espero que les guste... **

**ya saben que dejar un Review me haria feliz :) **

**Los personajes no son mios solo me gusta jugar con ellos!**

* * *

Es una tarde fresca llena de silencio en esta parte de palacio y por mas que intento concentrarme, no puedo. No puedo dejar de pensar en Imja y menos cuando el suelo esta totalmente colonizado por pequeñas flores amarillas, esas que tanto le gustan a Eun Soo.

-Eun soo- dije en un suspiro

Rio solo al pensar que su majestad estará esperándome para planear el próximo movimiento y yo sin embargo no tengo intenciones de volver muy pronto. Pero, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta qui? Ahh si, Eun Soo me dijo esta mañana que pasaría el dia entero en la clínica real y se dedicaría a hacer unos remedios para la reina.

Debía intentar concentrarme pero, por mas que pienso no encuentro una excusa lo suficientemente creible para ir a su encuentro, ¿debería inventarle una enfermedad a Deok Man?

No, eso seria muy sospechoso.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a la clínica real y puedo observarla ahora. Ella prepara algo en esas vasijas de color opaco y alcanzo a percibir un olor a flores, pero no es el olor de la flor amarilla que sostengo en mi mano tras mi espalda.

La veo sobresaltarse y agarrarse el pelo y sacudirlo, parece que las cosas no han salido como ella esperaba, si ella supiera que he empezado a encontrar divertidas sus reacciones del cielo ella seguramente haría un comentario con su lenguaje del cielo y no entendería.

Nunca le he dicho que cuando estoy a solas o cuando la veo dormir tranquilamente a mi lado la llamo Eun Soo, es su nombre y lo se pero el usarlo me incomoda un poco aun y debe ser debido a que una parte de mi aun tiene miedo de creer que ella es real y que esto no es un sueño del cual despertare y me olvidare, no… incluso si ella fuera un sueño jamás podría olvidarla.

Detengo mis pensamientos y la veo entrar al que antes era su cuarto. Despues de unos minutos sale y coloca unas hierbas dentro de las vasijas, las mueve dentro de estas y acerca su rostro para comprobar el olor. Su rostro antes con el ceño levemente fruncido sonríe y grita una palabra rara al momento de dar pequeños saltos en su mismo sitio.

No puedo aguantar la risa que se asoma por mi boca y rio muy divertido observándola, ella se percata de mi presencia y la sonrisa en su boca se hace aun mas grande si es que eso es posible.

-Que hace aquí general?- dice de un modo dulce pero intrigado.

¿enserio no esperaba verme? Ese pensamiento me decepciona un poco pero mi buen humor no se deja arruinar por eso.

-Al parecer me ha llamado con su pensamiento Doctora –

-¿ Aaa, si?, no recuerdo haber llamado a un general como usted- dice con la sonrisa aun marcada

- Yo solo he venido a comprobar que se encuentre bien, sin duda alguna sus movimientos ahora podrían ser mas torpes de lo que eran antes-

- Yaah! Que estas tratando de dec.. … -venia hacia mi con su dedo índice apuntando pero antes de terminar su frase tropezó con una rama que se encontraba en el suelo.

Cierra los ojos anticipando su caída pero mucho antes de que su cuerpo se incline demasiado mis brazos la sostienen fuertemente y la acercan a mi pecho, la veo abrir los ojos y veo en ellos la preocupación que desaparece lentamente.

-Imja, deberías tener mas cuidado- mi tono suena molesto pero yo diría que era el miedo lo que me hacia hablar en esos tonos hoy en dia.

-Yo… Omo! ¿Qué es esto? ¿es para mi?- dice con una emoción parecida a la de minutos atrás mientras observa la diminuta flor que sostengo en mi mano.

-Se que le gustaría que asi fuera pero no, no es para usted y si se lo pregunta es porque no se la merece- digo con un tono serio.

-Y si no es para mi, entonces de quien es?- su puchero hace ver sus labios mas rojos que nunca.

En ese momento extiendo la mano que tengo libre y me acerco a ella pero en vez de posarla en su rostro donde siempre lo hago, bajo la mano hasta tocar el creciente bulto que se ha vuelto su vientre y flexiono las rodillas hasta que mi rostro queda a la altura de su estomago, con la otra mano poso la flor amarilla y susurro..

-Esto es para ti bebe, por que aun no se como será tu rostro ni tu conoces el mio pero quiero que asi como tu madre y yo lo hacemos puedas guardar este aroma en tu memoria- diciendo esto di un pequeño beso y me reincorpore.

-General…- Eun Soo contenía las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus mejillas

No la quería ver llorar, me prometi a mi mismo un dia que jamás volveria a llorar por mi culpa, ya fuera por tristeza o felicidad jamás pondría un atisbo de agua salada en sus ojos; asi que le dije lo único que pensé en ese momento

-De ahora en adelante Dae Man será tu sombra y te protegerá de ser necesario hasta del piso, ¿entiendes? Muy bien, será mejor que termines Imja y asi podras regresar antes del anochecer-

-Yaah! Quien te crees qu…-

Pero abandone el lugar antes de que pudiera continuar, ya tendría tiempo para escuchar sus quejidos al regresar a casa y Dios sabe que moria de ganas por escucharlos toda la noche de ser necesarios pero por ahora tenia una obligación que cumplir y un Rey que me esperaba, un Rey al que ahora iva a ver con una sonrisa en mi rostro.


End file.
